


The Sound of Your Heart

by MirrorMaze



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor is a soft top, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, changed my mind, thasmin, they're both switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMaze/pseuds/MirrorMaze
Summary: Team TARDIS are on the search for a backup battery in the underground morgue of an alien hospital following a pest control problem. However, after the team split up, Yaz and the Doctor find themselves in a bit of a tight spot.Specifically, locked inside a morgue cold storage drawer, which only has room for one person. Oh, and the powers off. So instead of being cold, things are about to heat up.





	1. The Morgue

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Torchwood, specifically Cyberwoman and the scene with Owen/Gwen in the morgue drawer sparked this idea. I was originally going to just write some filth but I don't know what happened. I have a lot of feelings for this pairing and this got away from me a bit. I have no beta so sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

Yaz, Graham, Ryan and the Doctor were sprinting madly between rows and rows of shiny metallic drawers which towered above them and stretched around like a steel maze. The Doctor skidded to a halt, sonic screwdriver in hand, and paused. The others barely managed to stop themselves from barrelling her over.

“Those things definitely did not look friendly.” Graham wheezed, bent at the waist with one hand resting on his knee. The Doctor’s face scrunched for a moment as she inspected her sonic, the orange light reflected on the metal drawers beside her.

“They weren’t the signals we were looking for…” She said, causing Ryan to raise an eyebrow and then hold up his hand and wave it in front of his face.

“These aren’t the droids you’re looking for.” He chuckled, glancing at Yaz who scoffed and shook her head whilst she wiped sweat from her forehead.

“Not droids Ryan, definitely organic. “She glanced at him and then back to her sonic, completely missing Ryan’s exasperated expression.

“So she can tell me the history of toasters but has never seen Star Wars...unbelievable.” Ryan muttered.

“Urgh it’s not giving me a clear signal, everything’s contradicting and I can’t make heads nor tails of it.” The Doctor gave the sonic a little shake but pouted when it spat out the same readings.

“Those scientists upstairs looked all flash and smart in their coats but who’s stupid idea was it to store their backup power source down here?” Graham said, throwing his hands up in the air. “You know...where the fluffy bitey alien wolves are nesting. Slap up job that was.”

Yaz frowned for a moment, eyebrows pulling together and the tip of her tongue sticking out as she grasped for a memory.

“Don’t batteries last longer if you stick ‘em in the fridge? Hold their charge I mean.” She wondered. The Doctor looked up from her sonic with a beam on her face and clicked her fingers.

“Yasmin Khan, a woman after my own hearts. I think that’s ten points easy peasy. You’re thrashing the boys, I better get the trophy engraved now by the looks of it.” She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, making Yaz chuckle with a small blush dusting her cheeks.

Ryan rolled his eyes.

“She’s only thrashin’ us cause she’s your favourite.”

“Jealousy isn’t becoming of you, Son.” Graham grinned, winking at Yaz.

“But yeah, Yaz is right. Certain types of batteries, like the fission cell batteries this facility uses, hold their charge for longer in cold conditions, so sticking it in the morgue makes sense. Fission cell’s discharge super quick but once you connect ‘em up they’ll outburn the sun!”

“Unless a pack of mutant alien wolves chew through the connectors.” Graham adds, rather unhelpfully.

The Doctor glances at her sonic once again, calculating how much time they had left, before making a decision.

“Okay gang, our best bet is to split up to try and find that battery. Should be able to hear the thing humming. Ryan and Graham, check the drawers labelled between five hundred and a thousand. Me and Yaz‘ll take the rest.”

“Sounds good. What about the wolves?”

“By the looks of it they’re super sensitive to light, would explain why they chewed the battery to bits.” The Doctor glanced at the dimming and flickering overhead lights of the basement morgue. “So just shine your torches at them and that should scare them off, or at least stun the little guys long enough for you to get a shift on.”

“How long we got until the powers completely out?” Graham asked. The Timelord shrugged.

“‘Bout half hour maybe, less if we’re unlucky.”

“So five minutes then?” Yaz chimed in, stepping up to the side of the blonde woman. “See you guys in a bit, be careful, yeah?”

The boys gave her a smile and a nod before turning and disappearing down one of the many aisles of morgue trays.

“Let’s get searching. The faster we find that battery the faster we can help those people in the hospital upstairs.” Yaz fixed the Doctor with a determined look and set off in the opposite direction of the boys, leaving the blonde to gaze after her with a soft smile and look of adoration in her eyes.

 _Yasmin Khan, you most definitely speak my language_. She thought dreamily, before the young girl turned to face her after realising she wasn’t following.

“Oi, get a shift on.” She said with a raised eyebrow that made the Doctors heartbeat quicken.

“Roger that, PC Khan.” she said and practically skipped over to her companion with a giddy look on her face.

The two walked slowly down the seemingly endless rows of cold storage drawers which stretched out ahead of them. They listened carefully for any telltale humming but all was quiet other than their gentle footsteps on the white tiled floor.


	2. Lights Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the opening chapter guys :D I was going to leave this for another day or so but I'm a chapter ahead and have no patience so here you go!

The pair walked quickly and with purpose between the shelves of cold metal cabinets. Some doors were open and showed a small silver compartment with a sliding tray inside. Yaz shuddered to think as to what was behind the numerous closed doors, but she couldn't help but imagining the hundreds of lifeless bodies which surrounded her in the flickering light of the rapidly dimming morgue.

Numerous alien races but all of them were a someone. They were someone's family, a friend, maybe even a lover. Yaz’s eyes flitted restlessly from door to door, so focused that she didn't notice the Doctor’s eyes on her from where she stood at her side.

Yaz was startled from her rushing thoughts by a warm hand brushing gently against her knuckles. The brunette turned her head to her companion and was greeted by brilliant green eyes that crinkled perfectly at the edges.

“I can hear you thinking.” The Doctor said softly with a smile, head tipped forward and meeting the younger girls gaze through the curtains of her blonde hair.

Yaz felt her breath catch for a moment before shaking her head with a loud exhale, feeling the tension in her shoulders remain.

“Sorry.” she paused, glancing at her blurred reflection in the steel of a passing cabinet. “Just all these people in here, freaking me out a bit.”

The Doctor nodded with understanding next to her.

“Not a huge fan of these places myself. You wouldn't believe the number of times I've ended up in a spooky hospital with something hidden in the basement. Although last time it was a bunch of cats running experiments on people, so mutant wolves is obviously the next step.” She chuckled softly, not daring to make too much sound for fear of giving away their location. Yaz gave a half smile.

“Maybe the next one will be something without sharp teeth.”

“I hope so, this coats been through a right battering.” she held up a tattered sleeve with a pout. The result of her close encounter with a set of mutant canines.

“Still looks pretty good to me.” Yaz gave her a once over, eyes lingering for a moment too long until she saw the smirk on the Doctor’s face.

“Pretty good?” She grinned with a teasing wiggle of eyebrows, hooking her finger into the belt loops of her trousers and rocking on her heels.

“Don't get cocky.” Yaz said with a roll of her eyes, desperately trying to ignore the quickening thud of her heart.

“Oh sorry! I didn't mean to be...unless you like it? Is it okay? I can stop if you want-”

“Doctor.” Yaz said slowly, interrupting the panicked and rambling Timelord.

The lights flickered overhead.

“Sorry Yaz, it's just that when I'm around you my mouth says stupid stuff and I really like spending time with-”

“ _Doctor.”_ Yaz interrupted again, this time much sharper. The Doctor missed the hint of fear creeping into her companions voice. She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by Yaz grabbing onto one of her yellow suspenders and yanking it before releasing it with a snap.

“Ow! What was that for?” The Doctor muttered, completely bewildered, until she saw the panic in Yaz’s eyes.

Yaz fixed her with a urgent look which flitted between looking at the Doctor and over her right shoulder.

“Wolves. Behind you.” She muttered through gritted teeth, sliding one hand into the Doctor's.

The lights gave another rapid flicker which had Yaz switching her torch on in preparation.

The Doctor turned, as slowly and non threateningly as she could. A deep growl reverberated around them and Yaz’s hand gripped her torch and the Doctor's hand tighter.

Three wolves were stood at the end of the aisle, less than fifteen metres away, panting puffs of mist into the cold morgue as long trails of drool dripped onto the floor from their bloodstained mouths.

Then, all of sudden, a loud mechanical whine rang out across the facility. The lights gave one last heroic flicker before they were plunged into darkness.

The beam of Yasmin's torch cut through the inky dark and she sidestepped the Doctor to aim it directly at the wolves.

They gave a whine, shaking their heads and taking a step forward with their red eyes fixed on their prey.

“Er...Doctor…it doesn't seem to be working.” Yaz whispered and took a step back, pulling the Doctor with her by their joined hands.

The Doctor fished out her sonic and pointed it at the torch with a flourish. The sonic whirred and the beam of torchlight began to shine brighter, lighting up the corridor and bouncing off the metal drawers with startling intensity. Yaz could see the wolves backing up, their hackles rising and growls turning to high pitched whines.

“It's working!” Yaz said and turned to the blonde with a brilliant smile on her face.

The Doctor was frozen.

Her breath caught as the soft orange glow of the still-whirring sonic was reflected back in her companions eyes. She was breathtaking. Their eyes were locked together, faces close enough to feel each others warm breath in the frigid air of the morgue.

Yaz felt warmth flood her and gasped. No, not warm. Hot. Burning almost. The brunette managed to shake herself from the trance of the Doctor's eyes and looked at the beacon of light bursting from the torch gripped in her hand. Her eyes widened almost comically.

“Doctor, stop!” She shouted, but before the Timelord could react there was a blinding flash which seared retinas and a loud explosion. Yaz yelped, feeling the torch explode in her hand as they were thrown back into darkness.

All was silent, other than the whirring of the sonic. The Doctor finally let go of the button and the orange glow faded.

A beat of silence.

“Whoops.” The Doctor muttered sheepishly. Yaz couldn't help a small laugh from escaping her lips and gave the Doctor's hand a tug.

“Run!”

They sprinted into the gloom and the blonde took the lead, her eyesight was much better than a humans. The wolves bounded along behind them, nails scratching on the tiles as they gained speed. Luckily the exploding torch had stunned them enough for Yaz and the Doctor to gain a head start.

Yaz followed along blindly, she stumbled but the Doctor caught her before she fell flat on her face.

“We can't outrun them.” Yasmin gasped as they began to move again. They could both hear the wolves catching up rapidly.

The brunettes eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough for her to make out the Doctor looked around wildly, hand running through her hair and leaving it sticking in all directions as she barrelled through ideas in her head.

_I can fight a wolf. Totally take a wolf on, easy peasy. Don't be stupid. What about… yes! Of course!_

The Doctor spotted her target and launched them forwards. She skidded to a halt in front of an open morgue cold storage drawer at shin level and pulled out the tray.

“Get in.” The Doctor ordered, pushing Yaz in front of her so that her legs touched the tray. “I'll shut you in and find another one.”

“No way. You won't have time.” The steel in Yaz’s voice was undeniable as she turned around so the pair were chest to chest. The Doctor nearly whined, looking around so frantically for the wolves that she didn't notice the look on Yaz’s face.

The younger of the two wrapped her arm around the Doctor's shoulder whilst hooking her ankle behind her calf. With a burst of strength, Yaz thrust out her hip,  pulled the Doctor’s arm and twisted backwards, toppling her off balance and effectively judo-throwing the blonde woman onto the tray.

Yaz dived on top of the Timelord with enough force to launch the tray forwards into the drawer with the door closing with a solid _slam_ behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaz taking judo as a child is my new headcannon. In her little white gi, cute as a button! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, we're getting to the good stuff now.


	3. Brilliant

They both stayed silent and still as they heard sniffing by the door, followed by the screech of nails being scraped down metal. The seconds stretched out into minutes until, finally, the sound of paws and growling disappeared into the distance.

They both let out a deep breath.

A small red bulb was glowing in the corner of the compartment, providing just enough light for Yaz to see the frown on the blonde’s face.

“That went much better than I thought.” The brunette whispered into the dim light and felt the Doctor take a breath below her. Felt her chest expanding and pushing up into her own, where they were pressed chest to chest.

“Yaz.” she said quietly, an unreadable expression on her face.

The brunette tensed, closing her eyes against the intensity of the Doctor's stare. She knew what she did was stupid, it was a risk. She should have asked but there hadn't been time. Yes, It could have gone wrong and they'd both have died a horrific death at the jaws of wolves, but she'd done it and they were both safe. She could take a slap on the wrist from the Doctor if it meant they could both be back on the TARDIS in one piece.

“Yaz?” The Doctor asked again, softer this time, causing Yaz to open her eyes.

“Doctor… I'm sorry I threw you but-but I couldn't let you run off and find another compartment. You wouldn't have made it. I didn't mean to hurt you.” Yaz stuttered out but paused when the Doctor’s face split into a grin.

“No need to apologise, Yaz. That was _brilliant._ ” The Timelord beamed, feeling the younger girl laying on top of her relax slightly.

“Then why were you frowning?” She asked, face scrunching up in a way that could only be described as adorable and distracted the Doctor immensely.

“What? Oh! You're crushing my hands.”

“What?!” Yaz all but screeched, suddenly planting her forearms on either side of the Doctor's head and heaving herself off the older woman. Her back was now touching the ceiling, it was as far away as she could move but it still only left a small gap between the two women's bodies.

The Doctor grinned and shuffled beneath her in an entirely _not unpleasant_ way until she held both hands up in front of Yaz's face. She gave her a little wave, fingertips brushing against the younger girls reddening cheeks.

“That was brilliant. Haven't been thrown like that for ages. Exhilarating. Got the old hearts pumping!” She babbled, making Yaz sigh fondly and shake her head.

“Thought you were mad with me.” The Doctor looked shocked.

“Me? Mad with you? Never. Nope. Not gonna happen.” The Timelord all but gushed. The brunette suddenly became even more aware of their proximity as every animated word from the Doctor made her shift beneath her. The Doctor, mercifully, paused for a moment with her head cocked to the side. “I think they're gone.”

 

Yaz wasn't listening. She was struggling to even think considering their current position. Her eyes were fixed on the column of the woman's neck, wondering what it would be like to dip her head down and _taste_. Run her tongue down and leave kisses until she reached those perfect collarbones teasing her from beneath the collar of her shirt.

“Yaz?”

“Huh?” Yaz startled, head jerking up to focus on the Doctor's eyes and the confused but interested look on her face that Yaz had only seen when the woman was confronted with a particularly intriguing piece of tech. She smiled.

“I said that I think they're gone.” She repeated, acutely aware of the increased heart rate of her companion.

“Oh right. That's good.” Yaz breathed, biting her lip with embarrassment at being caught in her staring. She coughed a little and shuffled. “I'll try the door, shall I?”

With that the brunette rested her weight on one foot and used the other to press against the door. It didn't give. Yaz frowned and gave it a kick, but it stayed resolutely shut.

“Think it's locked.” Yaz said, still pressing her boot to the door in an effort to force it open, she was sweating from the effort. It felt quite warm inside the drawer. The Doctor hummed and began to squirm beneath her again. Yaz squeezed her eyes shut against the feeling.

“I'll sonic it, one sec, let me just…” More shuffling. “It should be here. No? Maybe the other one.” A huff as the Doctor's hand plunged into her pocket.

“Got it?” Yaz asked hesitantly, arms beginning to ache from holding herself up.

“Empty pockets. Have I told you how much I hate empty pockets?” The Doctor said sheepishly.

“That's a no then…”

“Must've dropped it when you flipped me.” The Doctor said with a shrug and Yaz winced. “Not to worry though! You've got your phone haven't you? I'll give Ryan a quick buzz and they can come find us, we'll find the battery and then be back in time for tea, or breakfast, or lunch, I suppose it doesn't really matter, being a time machine an’ all.”

Yaz would never fail to be amazed at the enthusiasm and positivity the Doctor had for every situation.

“Sounds like a plan.” The young police officer said and reached down to her pocket to retrieve her phone. Except it didn’t quite go to plan. She’d tried to reach with her left hand but her right hand strained to take the weight given she was in a half plank position. Yaz gave a yelp as she lost balance and fell to the side against the wall of the drawer and a highly amused Doctor.

“Need a hand? I have two.” She grinned as said hands found their way to Yaz’s waist and helped her back to her original position on top of the Doctor. She didn’t miss the hitch of breath from her companion as they both brushed against one another or the deep blush dusting her cheeks. The Doctor hadn’t felt this alive in a long time.

“Erm yeah...left jean pocket.” Yaz whispered, flipping her hair gracefully to the side to stop it tickling the Doctor’s nose, oblivious to the effect it had on the woman beneath her. One hand remaining on her hip, burning a hole through the thin material of her t-shirt,the other slowly moved down to her pocket and left a trail of fire in its wake.

Yaz couldn’t breath as she stared into the deep green pools of the Doctor which threatened to drown her. They maintained eye contact until a hand slipped into her pocket, gripping the warm metal casing and Yaz had to slam her eyes closed as knuckled dragged up her thigh through the material of her jeans.

It was starting to feel very warm inside the compartment.

The space between them was lit up as the Doctor unlocked Yaz’s phone with a swipe of her fingers, receiving a pout from the woman above her.

“I’m not even gonna ask how you know that.” She said, focusing on the distraction of possible escape from this situation and the beautiful woman she had pinned between her legs. The Doctor cracked a grin and her thumbs slowly typed out a text to Ryan.

 _Hi ryan! me + yaz stuck in drawer. row 600. dont know which one._ help _c u l8er xxxxx_

“Why do you text like a four year old?” Yaz teased, tongue poking out between her teeth. The Doctor fixed her with a scrunchy look.

“21st century touch screens are the worst, and I have new fingers and thumbs, they’re still getting up to speed.” Yaz chuckled.

“Excuses, excuses.” They grinned at each other briefly before Yaz frowned and blew out a breath. “Is it just me or is it getting warm in here?”

“That’s one of Ryan’s pick up lines isn’t it?” The Doctor replied with a smirk, but quickly turned to sympathy as she noticed that actually _yes_ it was quite warm, well, warm by human standards. “It is a bit. Power must’ve completely gone, no refrigeration anymore. That’s going to get smelly if we don’t get the battery plugged in. You don’t want to smell a body that’s been in a warm place for a long period of time, believe me! Never get that out of your clothes either, had to throw away a perfectly good coat once because of that. But that might’ve been-”

Yaz stopped listening, partly because the Doctor was rambling but mostly because she was becoming increasingly animated. When talking the Doctor could flounce and bounce around a room as she spoke about atoms and galaxies with her hands and body barely able to keep still as pure energy and passion filled her eyes. Yaz loved nothing more than to lose herself in the Doctor’s ramblings, just watch her as she explained or processed the problems of the universe and gave Yaz such beaming smiles it made her tummy flip and her chest hurt.

But currently Yaz could not entertain one of her favourite activities because the Doctor apparently did not do well in confined spaces. She was wriggling and moving beneath Yaz with restless energy and speaking at such speeds it was sending puffs of air against Yaz’s neck.

The brunette was doing very well at controlling herself. Focusing on breathing in and out as slowly as she could and ignoring the brush of the Doctors thigh between her legs, the twitch of her hips as she shifted,the restless hands which were _still_ pressed against her hips with fingers circling and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

She was doing very well at controlling herself indeed. That was until her neck began to ache and she dropped it down in an attempt to stretch, mistakenly timing it at the exact moment the Doctor has tipped her head up, ending with soft lips and warm skin pressing into Yaz’s very _very_ sensitive neck. The Doctor had been mid ramble and finished her word with a closing brush of lips and hint of tongue.

Yaz couldn’t stop the strangled moan she’d been holding back for the past five minutes from escaping her. It echoed slightly in the small chamber and she hear the Doctor’s breath hitch as she pulled back. Their eyes met briefly as colour flooded their faces. Yaz shook her head.

“Sorry. Just...can you just _please_ stop.” She whispered desperately, embarrassed by the way she’d just fucking moaned in front of the most amazing person in the world over a tiny kiss on the neck. _Way’d a go to look thirsty Yaz._ She chatisized herself.

There was silence for a moment.

“Stop what?” The Doctor said, entirely too innocently, causing the brunette to glance at her with poorly hidden frustration. She took a deep breath and decided honestly was the best policy, especially considering they were going to be here for a while.

“Moving. You keep squirming and _breathing_ on my neck and-” She closed her eyes bashfully. “I’m kinda...it’s sensitive to that stuff okay and you can’t just- just- it’s winding me up.” Yaz burst out, unable to control the words spilling from her mouth.

“Winding you up?” The Doctor repeated, sounding confused. “How can I wind you up...you don’t have a spring-”

“You’re turning me on.” Yaz nearly shouted, completely done with the situation and wanting it to be over. She stayed as still as possible above the blonde, feeling those hands frozen on her hips as her arms began to shake from the effort of holding herself up.

“Oh.” The Doctor whispered quietly. “ _Brilliant._ ”

Yaz’s eyes had never opened so fast. The Doctor was looking up at her, face flushed, lips parted and eyes staring in a look of complete wonder.

“Wha- I’m sorry what?”  Yaz stuttered. She was dead. Suffocated to death in a box and now her brain was giving her a happy ending. That’s what it was. Definitely. That was the only explanation.

“I thought it was just me.” The Doctor’s face broke into a soft smile, her fingers resuming their mindless circling at Yaz’s waist. “I wasn’t sure if it was the temperature or if you were uncomfortable, getting your heart rate up I mean.”

“You can hear my heart?” Yaz was stunned, this incredible woman beneath her was giving her a look of such wonder and love and just- wait. Just said that she was turned on too. “Am I dead? This can’t be happening.” She muttered, causing the Doctor’s smile to widen impossibly further.

“Not dead and yeah I can hear you heart. I like it. You’ve got a good heartbeat, Yasmin Khan.”

Yaz wasn’t one to do vulnerability. She’d always kept her cards close to her chest. It had cost her more than one relationship in the past. But there was something about this incredible person that made her walls crack and allow her brilliant light to shine through. Her head was spinning. She was nervous but needed to know, she needed to feel.

“Can I listen to yours?” She asked hesitantly. Her question was answered by the Doctor’s hand sliding from her hip and following the curve of her body, trailing across her ribs and then up the fluttering muscle of her arm before curling their hands together. Yaz braced her weight so she didn’t fall and allowed the Doctor to rest their joined hands on her chest.

Yaz closed her eyes as she felt twin hammering hearts kissing her fingertips. She’d heard the woman say she had two hearts, but _feeling_ them was something different entirely. The Doctor’s hearts were beating just as fast as her own, in rhythm with each other.

“Wow.” She breathed, eyes fluttering open gently. The Doctor brought their joined hands and pressed a soft kiss to them.

“M’sorry. I didn’t mean to get you so...worked up?” Her face scrunched adorably. “No, that’s a lie. I kinda did but only because you’re on top of me and when you judo flipped me that was enough to get anyone going and you smell nice.”

Yaz couldn’t help but laugh at the madness of the situation.

“Thanks, I knew you couldn’t be completely oblivious to what you were doing to me. Totally not fair.” She finished with a pout that made the Doctor want to capture that lip between her teeth.

“Can I kiss you, Yaz?” She asked, releasing their joined hands and giving the police woman a moment to stop this, to decide if _this_ is what she wanted.

Her answer came in the form of Yaz instantly ducking her head down to press their lips together. It started slow, a simple soft brush of warmth which gradually deepened. They both took their time, luxuriating in the sensation of finally getting what they both needed. A tongue swiped at the Doctor’s lips and she accepted with a sign. Yaz moaned at the slick feeling of their tongues gliding against one another, feeling a hand move her hair from her face and cupping her cheek in order to bring them impossibly closer.

They both began to move now, bodies grinding against each other and legs tangling helplessly. The Doctor gasped as she felt Yaz nip at her bottom lip, then suck on it gently and sooth with a lick of her wicked tongue. The hand in Yaz’s hair tightened and tugged, drawing another moan from the brunette.

All of a sudden, Yaz pulled back. They both looked dazed, lovedrunk.

“Sorry.” The younger girl gasped, a grimace invading her features. The Doctor felt her heart stop, mind rushing with thoughts of rejection and guilt.

“Sorry for wha-ooph!” The Doctor grunted as Yaz’s arms gave way and she collapsed on top of the blonde with a squeak.

“For that.” She snickered. “Not been keeping up with my morning workout.” Yaz felt her whole body move as the Doctor shook with laughter below her.

“Did you skip arm day?” The Doctor quipped, pressing a kiss to her companions lips.

“Ryan needs to stop showing you memes.”

“Do you want me on top?”

Yaz felt a flood of heat between her legs and knew from the smirk plastered across the blonde woman’s face that she knew exactly what she was doing.

“ _Please.”_ Yaz whispered breathlessly, hips jerking forward of their own accord and causing the Doctor’s pupils to darken even further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew...is it warm in here?


	4. Shared Confession

“This might be a bit of a struggle.” The Doctor whispered as she frowned at their surroundings, simultaneously overjoyed that it had caused this situation but also annoyed at the restriction to movement and more specifically, restriction to certain _activities_ she’d been fantasising about doing with her beautiful companion. “Will require some wiggling, I think.” she said with a jaunty shake of her hips to emphasise the point, making Yaz chuckle despite the jolt of arousal low in her stomach.

The brunette was shocked at her friend, no, _lovers,_ ability to ignite both laughter and arousal within her, especially considering her previous sexual encounters. They’d been a mix of blind groping in the dark, drunk tumblings onto strangers beds or awkward fumblings with boyfriends, and the occasional girlfriend, that left her sated but underwhelmed. Wondering if this was what sex was, if it had been overhyped or maybe it just wasn’t something she had a passion for. She didn’t mind it, it was enjoyable sure, but it didn’t match up to the burning desire she’d heard on the radio or seen in the movies. She’d never understood the numerous encounters of couples with smeared lipstick and desire swirling around them that she’d have to breakup late at night on the beat with a blush on her cheeks and the small burn of jealousy in her tummy. Jealous over how they had wanted their partner so intensely that they couldn’t wait and just _needed_.

 

But now she understood.

 

It was all so clear now and yet so hazy. Yaz couldn’t keep her hands still, wandering restlessly, desperate to touch everywhere she could and map out the places that made the Doctor squirm so deliciously below her.

The two of them locked eyes as Yaz’s hand slid beneath the Doctor’s two shirts, pushing up to just below her bra and then dragging down with a bite of nails that made the blonde moan. Yaz grinned, glowing at the response to her touch, at the stunned look painting the womans face.

“All feels so new and different.” The Doctor whispered. “New body is more sensitive than the last, makes sense now, all the touching. I love foreplay, don’t get me wrong, teasing a woman with light touches, but it makes so much more sense now.”  

“Sensitive to this?” Yaz hummed, tracing the tips of her nails along soft skin just above waistband of navy blue trousers. The Doctor purred at the touch, eyelids fluttering closed.

“Over two thousand years old and I’m still learning, still surprised by you.” A half smile lifting her lips at the corner which Yaz pecked at gently with her own, slowly shifting into a deep kiss that had them both sighing.

Desire swirled between them, intensity growing with each brush of soft lips as Yaz’s mind raged at the possibilities of this being a new body with new and unknown responses that begged to be explored. The thought of having the absolute pleasure of being the first eclipsed all thoughts of reversing their positions. The sheer need to possess and tear apart the women between her legs with pleasure made her eyes glint and stomach burn with an intensity she had never experienced before. Never had she _wanted_ so much.

She broke their kiss roughly, ignoring the Doctor straining upwards in an attempt to chase her plump and pleasantly swollen lips, and instead dived to the side to nibble at the blonde’s jawline. Working her way along the strong feature until the tip of her nose tickled soft skin, delighting in the happy exhale it elicited. Biting the corner of her bottom lip, she gave in to her temptation, tongue dipping out to swipe a slow and measured stripe up the column of the Doctor’s neck, the taste of salt dancing over her taste buds.

The Doctor’s gasp was soon replaced with a throaty and guttural moan when teeth and tongue began a hot and wet onslaught against her sensitive flesh. Yaz relished in the writhing body beneath her, unable to resist grinding her hips down and echoing her partners moans. Hands dancing across skin that left trails of fire in their wake, then reaching up to cup a firm breast that was pushed further into her eager hand by an equally desperate arched back. She was relentless, urged onwards by the Doctor’s hands gripping her hair and the other slipping into the back pocket of her jeans to squeeze and encourage.

 

Yaz sucked spit-slick skin into her mouth, blood rushing and blossoming into a perfect ruby stain against pale skin, feeling the vibration of a whine tear from the Doctor’s throat. A tug at her hair pulled Yaz back slightly and she took in the thoroughly wrecked appearance of the woman below her, lips parted, eyes dark and chest heaving. Glowing with delight, the younger woman pursed her lips and gently blew on the Doctor’s glistening neck.

The contact was cold and shocking in contrast to the raging heat that Yaz’s clever mouth had just inflicted.

“I-I can see why - ah - that would be - oh - distracting.” The blonde gasped, eyes screwed shut at the teasing sensation. Yaz smirked, delighted that her plan had worked.

“Now you see why you got me so worked up? Very unfair.” she murmured.

“Yup, very very unfair.” The Doctor gulped, nodding furiously as the gentle blowing on her neck continued. “What happened to me being on top?”

“Changed my mind.” The Doctor’s brow furrowed, eye squinting up at Yaz in the dim of the compartment. “Your squirming was too cute.”

The blonde huffed, shaking hair from her eyes.

“I don’t _squirm_.” She scoffed, eyelids fluttered as Yaz dipped her devious mouth down again, running a sinful tongue along the shell of the Doctor’s ear and rolling her hips slowly, shifting to press her thigh firmly at the apex of the Doctor’s legs. The Doctor gasped at the sensation, grinding against her companion helplessly, a hand snaking up to grip brunette hair just on the edge of pain.

“Yes, you do.” Yaz husked into her ear, her own voice low and breathless at the building pleasure between them. She scrabbled almost desperately at the Doctor’s chest, hand beneath her shirt, cupping a breast and squeezing firmly, whispering a curse at their confinement and the impossibility of removing the blonde’s layers and worshipping her body properly.

Yaz groaned into the writhing woman’s neck, panting against wet skin.

“Urgh, I wish I could see you, touch you properly.”

The hand buried in her now thoroughly mussed up hair tugged gently, pulling her from her haven to meet stormy green eyes that threatened to drown her with their intensity.

“Yaz, this doesn’t have to be a one time thing.” She paused, tongue darting out to moisten her pink lips. “Unless you want it to be. I like you, and I like this.” The Doctor drew Yaz into a deep and desperate kiss, sending her soaring and heart exploding in her chest as they clung to each other.

“You like me?” Yaz gulped incredulously, pausing to gasp in air as her brain struggled to catch up. “As in like _like_?” She would have blushed at the childish sentiment but the Doctor nodded wildly, her eyes twinkling with delight despite the lust that still darkened them like stars glistening against the black canvas of space. All encompassing and wondrous.

 

Yaz was lost to them. To her.

 

“I like you too.” Yaz whispered, feeling the weight that had been dragging her down, doubt that had itched and flared with every glance and touch they shared, suddenly dissolved. Melting away and leaving her euphoric at their confession. Because now it wasn’t just sex, it wasn’t a fumble in the dark that would have left Yaz blushing, embarrassed at how silly her little human emotions were in comparison to the stunning and infinite cosmic brilliance of the Doctor. They were in this together.

“That’s good to hear.” The Doctor beamed, wriggling her hips against Yaz’s thigh with a matching wriggle of her eyebrows. “Because there are some things that I really want to do to you which I can’t do in this tiny box, unless you’re a contortionist. That would be fun.” Yaz chuckled, quirking her own brow with delight.  

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

“Me neither.” The Doctor said, biting her lip. “Now, Yasmin Khan, can you please touch me because I think I might actually die if you don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update, haven't been feeling too great, but hopefully this was worth the wait. I know i'm a huge tease and you're all probably ready for ye olde hanky panky now but I love these two so much, I can't help but get them to talk about feelings and just- yeah.  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Next chapter will definitely be smut, I promise.


	5. Melt

“You’re so dramatic.” Yaz giggled, kissing the blonde again as the hand that wasn’t still cupping a breast hastily began to unbutton the Doctor’s trousers, the heat between them building once again.

“No I’m not -oh my god!” The Doctor let out a broken moan as Yaz’s hand deftly slipped into her underwear and fingertips glided through her folds. The brunette couldn’t help but moan her own delight against the Doctor’s mouth, thrilled at the slickness and heat that coated her fingers.  

Yaz was overwhelmed at the heavenly feeling of finally touching the Doctor, feeling her hard clit against her fingertip as she rubbed slow and wide circles, luxuriating in the sensation. The gentle teasing made the Doctor’s head spin and hearts stutter. She groaned, dragging Yaz down to her lips to press an eager kiss against the perfectly soft and pink swell of them.

The desire to rush the Doctor headfirst into an orgasm was strong but she resisted, instead increasing the pressure but widening her circling of the straining bud to touch her everywhere, spreading liquid heat as she went.

“You feel so good.” The Doctor moaned out, hips pressing up against the pressure Yaz’s hand was providing. “So _so_ good.”

The blonde cried out sharply in surprise as warm nimble fingers snuck over the cup of her bra and pinched a straining nipple, the touch sparking electricity through her body and shooting directly into her core.

“That’s different.” The Doctor gasped, biting her lip at the thrill of gentle tugs and soothing caresses contrasting pain with blissful pleasure. Yaz’s keen brown eyes were noting every twitch and moan of the woman beneath her, intent on reading her body and learning as much as she could.

“Good different?” The brunette asked softly, halting her teasing for a moment, precariously balancing on her knees and an elbow with her forearm crossing the Doctors chest to cup her breast. The Doctor nodded hurriedly and arched her back with a whimper, nearly toppling the young police officer from her position.

“Please don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Yaz said, knowing without a doubt how deeply she had fallen, addiction thrumming in her veins and pulsing in her core. She never wanted to stop touching, stop feeling the closeness of this incredible woman.

 

The temperature within the drawer increased with every hot gasp between the two of them, they panted and groaned in unison when the Doctor desperately grinded her core onto Yaz’s eager fingers. The Doctor’s body was a furnace. The flames fanned by the brunettes eager tongue that ran across her strong jaw and licked into her mouth.

She bit at pleasantly swollen lips and sucked, tugging at her prize and releasing with an obscene pop to stare deeply into the Doctor’s shining eyes. Yaz shifted her hand from the Doctor’s chest to more securely prop herself up on one arm.

Yaz moved her fingers lower, the tip of her middle finger poised and heel of her hand pressing firmly against the blonde’s aching clit.

Pausing at the precipice, she desperately wanted to dive, but held strong. The two women were pressed so tightly together that the edges began to blur, sharing the same air with their lips hovering atoms apart.

“Can I fuck you?” Yaz whispered, lips brushing and feeling the pull of air as the Doctor gasped.

“Yes yes - _gods_ , _yes_.” She begged desperately. “Please Yaz, please, I need you. So much, please-” The words tumbled brokenly between them until the young companion dove forwards, sliding her tongue into the warmth of the Doctor’s mouth in unison with a finger pressing up into gloriously silky wetness until it coated and surrounded her.

 

The Doctor’s cry was swallowed by the brunette’s greedy mouth and she groaned at the heady feeling of someone _inside her_. The blonde’s hips twitched erratically, hearts beating rabbit-quick and lungs burning in her chest at the entirely alien feeling. Yaz paused for a moment, relishing in the sensation, then slowly began to thrust upwards in time with the slick sliding of their tongues.

“More, Yaz _please._ ” The Doctor gasped helplessly, making the younger girl grin. Yaz was only too happy to deliver.

The Doctor tossed her head back, eyes screwed shut and mouth open wide in a silent cry, as another finger slipped inside her with little resistance. The blonde was dizzy with lust and her body shook when the gentle thrusts slowly increased in speed.

The Doctor’s hips began to move, fucking herself on Yaz’s fingers as she curled them inside in a way that made her head spin and fingers dig into the supple brown skin at Yaz’s hips.

The two women grinded desperately against one another, breathing hard and moans spilling from the Doctor’s mouth as liquid heat dripped down Yaz’s wrist.

“Oh god, oh god, _Yaz,_ oh my god-”

The brunette bit her own lip and groaned as pleasure shot to her core, she loved to hear the Doctor say her name but _fuck,_ moaning it like she was the only person in the universe? Yaz instantly vowed to make her moan and gasp and whimper her name until the end of time.

Spurred on, the young police officer redoubled her efforts, pressing her thigh against the back of her hand and using the force of her hips to drive herself deeper and harder.

“Oh! Yaz, _Yaz_ , oh _fuck_!” The Doctor writhed beneath her, whimpering and gasping in the most intoxicating way. Yaz had to hide a grin in the crook of the blonde’s neck, way too pleased with herself.

The pleasure in the Doctor’s core suddenly began to coil, spiralling outwards and pulling her tight all at the same time. The moans that had been blossoming from her suddenly stopped and her back arched, hips thrusting erratically. Yaz can feel the Doctor suddenly clenching on her fingers and her body shakes as her orgasm rips through her body, tearing her apart with such power that she cannot make a sound, only _quake_ with its intensity.

Yaz gazes with wonder at the ecstasy etched on the Doctor’s face, in disbelief that she could be the cause of it.

It lasts long moments until, eventually, the pulsing around Yaz’s fingers eases and the Doctor all-but collapses back onto the metal tray with a long, drawn out moan that is the sweetest sound the brunette swears she’s ever heard.

Yaz carefully slides her fingers out, lovingly hushing the Doctor as she twitches and softly whimpers. Her face settles to a landscape of bliss, rose dusting her cheeks and emeralds glittering in eyes that blink lazily up at the cause of her pleasure.

With a slight upturn at the corner of her mouth and a look on her face that Yaz cannot place, she tangles a shaking hand in long, dark curls and draws her into soft kiss that makes her toes tingle. The pair sigh at the feeling and luxuriate in the intimacy, kissing deeply.

 

The young police officer takes a moment to feel the twin hearts beating against where their chests are pressed together, once racing and now calm. She wriggles her hand from the Doctor’s trousers and shifts them so she can rest on her side in the tiny compartment. Feeling the blonde hum contentedly against her lips, Yaz breaks their kiss with a smile.

“Happy?” She murmurs, using her dry hand to cup her partners jaw. Yaz giggles when the woman actually _purrs_ and nods her head lazily, eyes twinkling. Her heart nearly bursts from the look of love pouring from the Doctor, and it’s directed at _her._

It’s overwhelming, so the brunette sinks forward into something familiar, dipping down to kiss once again, stroking a thumb contently against the smooth skin of the Doctor’s cheek. She feels the hand in her hair untangle and slide down to cradle her face, the other brushing beneath her t-shirt and delicately tracing the curve of her spine.

“Was it okay? Are you okay?” Yaz asked gently, barely a whisper, receiving another nod before they’re kissing again. The brunette frowns at the Doctor’s silence and pulls back again to look at her suspiciously, she’d never known the women to not talk for this long unless she’d been knocked unconscious. “You sure? Bein’ very quiet…” Yaz trails off and trails a thumb across her bottom lip.

“I - I’m-” The Doctor pauses with her wondrous look filling her eyes and a beaming smile ignited from the brunettes gentle touch. “I’m amazing. _You’re_ amazing. Made my brain melt a little bit then.” She says gleefully, the tips of her ears pink at the confession.

Yaz chuckles, happiness fizzing like champagne in her chest.

“Thought I’d broken you.” She teases.

“Nearly. You’re brilliant, Yasmin Khan. Definitely adding that to your skill set.”

“Can give mind-melting orgasms?” The brunette quips.

“The meltiest.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it.” The Doctor grins happily with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Yaz rolls her eyes but the smile on her face gives her away. Green eyes flicker mischievously to the glistening hand resting next to her head. “Let me help with that.”

Yaz frowns with confusion and barely has any time to react. She actually squeaks when there’s a tug on her arm, a push at her hip and in a flash she’s flat on her back and gawking up at a very smug Doctor laying on top of her.

The blonde walks her fingers up Yaz’s arm and interlinks their hands, skin sliding at the lingering arousal, and pulls their joined hands up to her mouth.

Yaz watches, mesmerised, as the Doctor slides her hand down, unlocking their fingers and spreading the wetness further before gliding back up to press flat palms and fingers together. Yaz vaguely notices that her hands are slightly smaller than the blondes.

Then her brain short circuits. The Doctor dips her head down to wraps her lips around both of their joined index fingers and sucks them into the wet heat of her mouth.

“Oh, fuck.” The curse echoes loudly in the small chamber but Yaz can’t bring herself to focus on anything other the feeling of the Doctor tasting _herself_ on their joined fingers. She feels a hint of teeth, the flicker of her tongue and then vibration as the blonde moans, green burning into brown as she maintains eye contact.

Yaz is panting by the time she slips them from her mouth with a light _pop_ , fixing her with a feral grin.

 

“I can’t wait to see what you taste like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but this was weirdly difficult to write... and I sort of freaked myself out with a hidden hand kink apparently. Not gonna lie, in the name of accuracy I tried the hand thing myself so don't JUDGE ME it was for you guys. 
> 
> Happy new year everyone, how about Resolutions eh? That was some good shit.
> 
> So i'm planning one maaaybe two more chapters after this because I like to SUFFER. Also Yaz needs an orgasm because I'm not a monster. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know if the hand thing was too much because now I'm overthinking it but it's written now and my brain was dying and I'm not rewritting so sorry if it was weird :/ 
> 
> Yeah.


	6. Banging

Yaz can’t help but squirm under the heavy gaze of the Doctor, acutely aware of wetness soaking her underwear and her core throbbing with need. A breathy whine escapes her as the Doctor shifts to pin her hand beside her head, the mix of saliva and arousal cooling against the touch of the cold metal beneath. 

Yaz is panting, the need inside her skyrocketing to new heights when the Doctor rolls her hips forward and  _ god _ , she hasn’t even  _ touched _ her yet and she’s so close already. Honestly, she’d nearly came when the Doctor had clenched so perfectly around her, sung out her name and those nails had dug in to hang half-moons on the dark skin of her back.  But now, with the woman who had changed her stars pressing against her and those eyes and that smile...she’s breathless and whining as the full power of her desire slams into her. 

The young brunette is pretty sure she’s going insane. 

The delicious friction of the Doctor grinding between her legs so goddamn  _ slowly _ has her grinding back desperately. A cry slips out when the Doctor mouths wetly at her neck, that powerful tongue which has brought civilisations to their knees painting her skin and making her writhe. 

“Oh m-my-fuck! Jesus, Doctor, Doctor please,  _ please _ .” Yaz whimpers frantically, feeling a hum against her skin. 

“You’re so sensitive.” A whisper, then teeth bite down and Yaz throws her head back with a loud bang, hips twitching uncontrollably as she moans wantonly. “So good for me, so beautiful.”

More hushed words ghost across her flesh and Yaz can feel the rush of an oncoming wave, but she doesn’t want this to be over so soon. 

“I’m gonna- Doctor, stop I’m gonna-”  She pleads desperately, it can’t be over, but she’s been on the edge for such a long time it’s a wonder she even lasted this long. The Doctor decides her fate. 

Teeth gently bite into the skin of her neck and  _ suck _ and Yaz is lost. She lets a long moan rip from deep inside her and the Doctor continues to bite and grind against her as she twitches and gasps. She comes, feels the waves wash over her and drown her with eyes squeezed closed against the intensity of it. 

Yaz is breathing hard when she finally resurfaces to the feel of gentle kisses peppering her face and a hand soothingly stroking her wrist. It’s almost like being reborn, to wake from bliss and gaze up at those soft green eyes and the curtain of blonde hair falling around an angelic face like a halo. 

The Doctor dips to kiss Yaz deeply, the young companion gripping her tightly, unready and unwilling to let her drift away. 

“Wow, sorry about that…” Yaz mutters, a hint of embarrassment colouring her cheeks, wondering if she’ll actually survive the Doctor touching her properly.  _ Well done Yaz, nice one. Coming in your pants, that’s really sexy. _

The Doctor’s face scrunched briefly, the way it does when she’s put on hold.

“Sorry for what?” 

“Being...being so quick, ya know? It was just such a buildup and it’s been a while with all the adventuring and I really like you so it was a bit-” Yes Yaz, tell her all about how long it’s been since your last orgasm. Perfect. Yaz wants to die. 

The young police officer rambling is cut off with a gasp by a hand dipping below the waistband of her unzipped jeans to press against her intimately. Skin to skin. 

The Doctor grins at her, swirls her fingers through the wetness and then removes her hand to slip a finger into her eager mouth. 

The blonde moans at the taste and Yaz nearly faints at the sight. 

“I can’t wait to get you into a proper bed, make you come with my mouth.” The Doctor says heatedly, cheeks red and lips glistening with her lovers arousal. 

“I think you already did that.” The brunette says weakly, stretching her neck slightly and knowing that a bruise was definitely forming. The Doctor cocked her head to the side, eyes roaming curiously over Yaz’s body as though she was a particularly interesting puzzle.

“Where else are you that sensitive? Wait! Don’t tell me. I’ll work it out.” The blonde grins again and Yaz can’t help but shake her head and return the smile. “Lost my train of thought now...where was I? Oh! No need to apologise for being quick, Yaz, I wasn’t finished with you anyway.” 

Yaz doesn’t have any time to prepare herself before the Doctor’s hand is back inside her jeans and two fingers are pressing up into her. She gasps, desperate hands gripping onto coat lapels and  _ god that is not fair _ Yaz can’t help but think, because of course the woman’s good with her hands. She’s seen her disarm a bomb with one hand and play the piano with the other, so of course she knows exactly what she’s doing.  

Her hips jolt when those fingers curl inside of her and the Doctor is smirking down at her. 

“Don’t look so - ah - so smug.” Yaz manages to grit out, nipping at the blonde’s bottom lip. The Doctor indulges her with a press of lips and slide of tongues that has her partner groaning and shifting against the fingers gently pumping inside of her. 

“Just getting started, PC Khan.” She grins cheekily, rolling her thumb over a sensitive clit. Yaz moans into the Doctor’s mouth, she can’t believe she’s this desperate so soon after coming, but then again, the Doctor does make her feel things she’s never felt before. 

Yaz’s breathing begins to quicken in time with the thrusts which make obscenely slick sounds in the dim of the compartment. She’s climbing to her peak rapidly, thighs shaking when she wraps a leg around the Doctor’s waist to pull her thigh tightly against her, needing to feel the weight of her lover and press her own thigh up to nestle between the Doctor’s legs. 

“Faster?” Is whispered hotly into her ear, but Yaz can’t make her mouth form anything other than sounds of pleasure, so buries a hand into blonde curls made damp from sweat and  _ tugs _ .

They’re both panting, clinging to each other as the pace increases. The Doctor fucking Yaz hard and fast, driving her insane as she grinds herself down of Yaz’s thigh. The movement is causing the metal tray to rock on its tracks, muffling the sound of their desperate moans with the clang of metal.

It feels like there’s no space between them, no air, no time, just this moment of driving each other towards the edge and losing themselves in sensation. 

“Doctor, oh fuck, oh my god, please, please,  _ please.” _ Yaz begs, unsure of what she’s begging for, feeling her body beginning to tighten and the spark of flames low in her tummy. 

“It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you. Let go.” The Doctor whispers, foreheads pressed together, sticky with sweat, hearts thundering as she leans in to kiss.

Yaz surrenders.

She’s pulled tighter and tighter, heat whipping into an inferno until it releases all at once. Yaz is barely aware of slamming her head back onto the metal tray when her back arches and she’s clenching so hard around the Doctor’s fingers, liquid heat spilling from her as she comes. Her body is shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure jolts through her, she’s gasping and moaning with stars exploding behind her eyelids. The Doctor watches her lover with awe, the perfect arch of her neck, the press of her body against her and the pulsing around her fingers. 

The Doctor keeps up her pace, pushing into slick muscle with renewed energy and grinding her own wet core down desperately, chasing her own release. Yaz lets out a cry when she realises that the Doctor isn’t stopping and a sloppy kiss is pressed to her lips, then down her jaw until settling at her neck again. It’s that wicked tongue which pushes her over the edge again as it laps at the blossoming love bite, a sting of pain dancing with pleasure that sends her flying. The Doctor follows quickly after, moaning into the shell of her ear as their bodies shudder.

Yaz kisses the Doctor desperately, messily, barely aware of anything other than the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other as they moan and fall into bliss. Ecstasy washes over them, between them, shared with no edges or end. They stay suspended in space, inside each others heads and hearts, beating and breathing in unison and gasping at the overwhelming sensation. 

Yaz breaks their kiss suddenly, slamming her head backwards with a loud bang as a final wave of aftershocks ripple through her body. The sound seems to pull both slowly back into reality as their orgasms quieten into a warm glow. Yaz moans softly, body shuddering as fingers slowly slip from her. She blinks up at the Doctor to find her beaming back at her. Their deep breathing is the only sound in the silence of the compartment until the happiness bubbles up and they’re both laughing, giggling and kissing. Yaz feels like she’s flying, elated and euphoric, buzzing with endorphins that fizz in her brain and make her heart feel full. Yaz grins, blinking lazily from her orgasms and unable to remember when she ever felt this happy before. This in love. 

The Doctor is gazing at her, smiling that perfect smile of hers and eyes overflowing with such a soft joy that Yaz has never seen before, and it’s all for her.

 

All of a sudden, the world gives a sickening jolt and light explodes into their warm cocoon. There’s a muffled shout and then they’re sliding. The tray gives a clang as it’s pulled to its full extent and Yaz has to shield her eyes against the brightness.

“Grandad! I’ve found them!” A familiar voice calls triumphantly.

Yaz is suddenly sitting bolt upright, catapulting the Doctor off of her and causing her to fall into a heap on the floor with a grunt. Luckily they weren’t that high up. 

“Careful, Doc, Yaz. It’s just me.” Yaz blinks as the light dims and she finds herself staring into the smug looking face of one Ryan Sinclair. There’s a sound of footsteps and another torch beam bobs through the darkness, Graham’s face finally appears and he looks relieved.

“Got our text then?” The Doctor says, heaving herself to her feet with a helping hand from Graham.

Ryan frowns and digs a hand into his pocket, fishing out his phone and tapping at it quickly.

“Er, nope. Got no signal down here.” He says and Yaz uses their distraction to hastily zip up her jeans and swing her still shaking legs over the edge of the tray to rest on the floor. The Doctor is giving Yaz a look that makes her blush and she’s very very pleased that the power is still off. 

“How did you find us then?” The blonde asks after a moment. 

“We heard you banging.” 

Yaz chokes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I'm not a monster. No fingerus interruptus and everybody gets an orgasm.
> 
> I'm overwhelmed with the response to the last chapter and hope that you guys like this one just as much! 
> 
> Basically, I think I really need to get laid because it's very difficult to go about your life when all I'm thinking about is what to do next in this fic. Very distracting. 
> 
> Don't worry, I'm not leaving it at that line, there will be one more chapter after this to wrap things up! As always, thank you for reading and hope you liked it x


	7. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been gently tapping away at this next chapter for a while now as the story didn't feel quite finished yet. A lovely comment just reminded me that it was sitting in my docs, so thought I'd upload my progress so far!

“Wha-what?” Yaz stammers as she feels the uncomfortable sensation of her stomach dropping into the centre of the Earth. The Doctor purses her lips, eyebrows raised and her face definitely appears to have malfunctioned. 

Ryan quirks a brow at the silence and then stretched out a clenched fist to rap his knuckles on the nearest metallic cabinet.

“Ya know, banging on the door making a racket?” 

Yaz breathes a sigh of relief.  _ They hadn’t heard them, well, banging. Twice. _

“Oh! Right! Yes, course. Banging on the old doors. Had to let you know where we were eh? Was getting a bit hot in there. Definitely. Had to get off - I mean out.” The Doctor spluttered, tripping over her words as her hands flew about the place with manic energy. She paused and took in a big gulp of air before planting her hands firmly on her hips and rocking awkwardly on the balls of her feet, pointedly ignoring the incredulous look Yaz was giving her.

The silence began to stretch between the group until Graham cleared his throat and gave a little one-shouldered shrug. Yaz saw something glowing against his jacket and frowned.

“Is that the spare battery?” Graham grinned and gave it a little pat.

“Sure is. Found it pretty sharpish so came looking for you two when we heard a loud pop.” The Doctor took a quick step forward to inspect the battery, it’s soft glow reflecting her blinding smile. 

“More of a boom than a pop.” Ryan chimed in, spotting something on the floor and bending down to grab it.

“Boom? There wasn’t an...oh wait.” Yaz said, finally getting to get feet now that her legs didn’t feel like jelly. “Yeah. Those mutant wolves were chasing us-”

“Wolverines, you mean?” Ryan interrupted as he straightened up with something held in his hand. Yaz frowned.

“Wolverines?”

“Yeah, like X-men.” He shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Mutant wolves. Wolverine.”

“Whatever. The  _ wolverines _ were chasing us and the Doctor tried to make my flashlight brighter with her sonic screwdriver but it sort of exploded instead.” 

“Classic.” Ryan chuckled and flipped whatever he was holding in the air, it span once, missed his hand, and landed on the floor with a clatter. “Shit.”

The Doctor was on it in a flash and the space between them was illuminated with an orange glow and gentle hum that filled Yaz with more comfort than she ever dared to admit. 

“There you are! Where were you twenty minutes ago?” The blonde exclaimed, giving it a little shake. Yaz couldn’t help but feel her heart sink slightly at the comment. 

“You two were in there for twenty minutes?” Graham asked, head cocked to the side like an inquisitive dog. “What were you doing for twenty minutes? Pretty snug in there.” Yaz felt her face heat when the older mans lips twitched into a barely suppressed smile, his eyes glinting with something unreadable but unmistakably gentle. The Doctor awkwardly began to fiddle with her reunited sonic, she gave Yaz a subtle glance for some kind of indication of their game plan and was shocked to see doubt creeping into her eyes and weighing down the corners of her mouth. Not missing the way her fingers fiddled anxiously with the hem of her top. 

 

There was that silence again. Stretching between them and clawing at Yaz’s skin. She itched as her brain rushed with words but her mouth was unable to string them together. She hadn’t had time to think about this bit. What would she tell the boys? And the Doctor had said that thing about the sonic? The comfortable and warm cocoon that she had just shared had been violently split open and the real world was staring in. Her mouth dried as she felt words stick to her tongue. But then the silence was broken by footsteps and a rush of air. A gasp. 

Yaz felt warmth between her fingers and glanced down to see a hand holding her own. Hey eyes followed the white material up the length of an arm until she was staring into a face that was filled with such a softness that it made her breath catch. The Doctor smiled gently. 

“We talked about us.” The words were simple, but the weight behind them nearly floored Yaz.   

“Yeah.” The brunette heard herself say on the wind of a sigh. She felt like she could float away from the warmth bubbling in her heart if not for the solid anchor of the Doctor’s hand in hers. 

Graham’s face lit up with delight and he wagged a finger at his grandson, nearly dropping the battery in his enthusiasm. 

“Told you! Didn’t I tell you today was the day.” The older man grinned as Ryan frowned, giving his childhood friend a little glare which was completely counteracted by his cheeky smile.

“You owe me, Yaz. Why couldn’t you keep it in your pants for another week?” 

Yaz’s mouth dropped open in shock as Ryan dug into his trouser pocket and handed Graham a couple of twenty pound notes. 

“Ta very much.” 

“Wait a minute.” Yaz started, side-eyeing the Doctor who had a happy little grin on her face as she shook her head at the boys antics. “You two had a bet on if me and the Doctor got together?” Ryan had the good grace to look a bit sheepish. 

“Not  _ if _ , more like  _ when. _ ” He shrugged.

Yaz was pretty sure her jaw was touching the floor at this point, she was about to say something to the effect of  _ what the fuck _ but was cut off when a blood curdling sound ripped through the morgue. 

The howling shook the very air around them, sounding close and vibrating their bones.

The howls faded, leaving the group in silence broken only by their heavy breathing. The Doctor gave Yaz’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I think that’s our cue to get a shift on, gang.” The blonde whispered. 

 

They moved quickly and quietly through the darkened morgue, the gentle intermittent orange blink of the Doctor’s sonic guiding them. It didn’t take long for them to reach safety, luckily not encountering any mutant wolves on their way. They each released a heavy breath of relief as the morgue door shut behind them with a solid click. The corridor was still dark, but at least they were safe. 

“Right, so we need to replace the battery and fix that wiring. Piece of cake and home in time for pudding.” The Doctor said cheerily, tapping a finger on the metallic cylinder still clutched beneath Graham’s arm. 

“Maybe we should split up?” Ryan suggested, glancing for a moment at his grandad. Yaz was sure she saw the older man nod in the dim of the corridor. 

“Brilliant plan, Ryan. How about-” Before the Doctor could finish, Ryan cut in. 

“I was thinking Yaz and me could go change the battery and Grandad will give you a hand with the wiring. He’s always changing plugs at home.”

Yaz couldn’t help but frown at her friend, hearing the slight strain in his voice. Graham had definitely never done anything to do with electronics, Yaz had personally seen him launch a toaster across the room whilst trying to change the fuse. Twice. 

“Sounds good to me, Ryan!” The Doctor grinned, looking completely unphased as she released the brunettes hand with another squeeze. “You two remember the way?” 

Green eyes met hers intently, Yaz would have been distracted by those beautifully plump lips if she wasn’t so curious as to what Ryan and Graham were up to. 

“Uh, yeah of course.” She said distractedly, glancing over to where the two boys were whispering hurriedly in the corner. Yaz nearly jumped when a warm hand cupped her cheek, bringing her attention back to the blonde in front of her. The Doctor smiled gently, thumb stroking the softness of her skin.

“You okay?” Yaz felt herself nod as the world fell away around them and her brain mercifully stopped overthinking. How could she think with the way the Doctor was looking at her? Strands of blonde hair fell into the womans face when she quirked her head in the direction of the boys, closing the space between them.

“Don’t worry about them.” The Doctor whispered, Yaz felt her breath catch at their sudden closeness. “I think they just want to make sure you’re okay. Give me  _ the talk _ and all that.” 

The brunette nodded with relief, feeling the anxiety that had begun to gnaw at her stomach ease. 

“That makes sense, thanks.” She sighed. “My brain was running away with me a bit there.” 

“I’ll see you in a bit, yeah? If you need any help then just give Graham’s phone a gong.” The Doctor said seriously. Yaz couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled from her mouth. 

“A gong?” She grinned. “It’s  _ give us a bell _ .” The Doctor’s brows knitted together and she pouted. 

“I’m never going to get the hang of human slang.” Her expression softened as Yaz continued to chuckle. “Worth making an idiot of myself though if it gets you to laugh like that.” 

Yaz shook her head fondly, running a hand through soft blonde hair for possibly the millionth time today. 

“You’re ridiculous.” She whispered, leaning forward to press their lips together in a soft kiss. Yaz felt a familiar stirring of heat and sighed happily. “Now go fix that wiring so we can get back to the TARDIS.” She whispered hotly against her partners lips. 

“In a hurry, are we?” The Doctor smirked, about to dip in for another kiss.

“We’re still here, you know?” Ryan huffed, tapping his foot impatiently. “Mutant wolves, time dependant mission and all that...remember?”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww, guys that's gay.
> 
> Hope you liked the little chapter. There'll be a bit more plot to develop so keep an eye out. Not sure when i'll have it done but I'll try not to be too long!
> 
> As always, I really appreciate everyone who reads and comments, it really puts a smile on my face :3


End file.
